


You're a jerk (but I like the way you kiss)

by Riley_Scott



Series: I'm Running Outta Time (going outta my mind) [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: CEO felicity, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Jealous! Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Scott/pseuds/Riley_Scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity have their first couple fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a jerk (but I like the way you kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> The response to this series will always blow me away. Thank you all so much for the feedback, and I am slowly working my way through responding to everyone. 
> 
>  
> 
> I had a hard time coming up with something for them to fight about. It ranged from something silly to something angsty. This I feel like is right in the middle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If she were being honest with herself, she was more surprised that it had taken this long for it to happen. Her and Oliver were both very passionate people and they had always, well, clashed in a very strange way. But after high school she had spent so much time avoiding him that they never really had the chance to be at odds. However, now that they were dating they had plenty of chances to step on each others toes. But at first, they were in such a haze of infatuation with each other that the things that had always been annoying about the other person had just faded away. 

That only lasted for about six weeks, give or take. 

Suddenly the slightest thing about Oliver was setting her nerves on fire. The way he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together when he was deep in thought. The way he would let out this little puff of laughter whenever she asked him a serious question, like he thought she was just oh-so-adorable, and not a full grown woman. They way he would interrupt one of her perfectly logical and appropriate rants by kissing her. Well, that last one didn't bug her nearly as much as the others, mostly just because she really liked the way he kissed. But it always distracted her from her original point and that DID bug the hell out of her. 

And it seemed that she wasn't the only one that was finally having the curtains drawn back. Oliver also seemed to have a short fuse when it came to her lately as well. Any time they went out and she complained about her feet hurting he would roll his eyes. Whenever she would take a call from her new R&D guy Curtis, while they were watching TV he would get all growly and end the night early. He spent a lot more time clenching his jaw than she had ever seen. 

There was a brief moment of panic when she thought that maybe they had been wrong, that this wasn't going to work. That had led to her being even more on edge and snappish to him. Then came the blow up, their first big couple fight. 

It had been stupid really. 

That had both been really busy that week and hadn't had anytime together. So Oliver, being the guy that he was had stopped by Smoak Signals to surprise her with lunch from her favorite food truck and that just so happened to be when she was having a meeting with Curtis. 

Curtis Holt was her new head of Research and Development. Which sounded fancy, but for a company her size was really just an overinflated title that meant that he was helping her come up with ideas to grow the company. He was a fellow MIT grad just like her, and a fellow super nerd and the second they had met they had known it was fate. That being said, their 'meetings' often ended with them sitting on the floor, shoes off, in front of her desk playing on their tablets and looking through proposals and giggling. 

Her relationship with Curtis was beyond innocent, and she had never thought that it would appear to be anything else. Especially since most of the time their giggling was over something really cute his husband had said, or something sweet Oliver had done. 

But when you were already on edge in a newish relationship, and you were both very intense people that weren't great at discussing feelings? That apparently lead to your super possessive boyfriend coming into your office with take out, seeing you on the floor with your feet in your gay best friends lap, and storming out. 

Then that fabulous display of testosterone led to a super annoyed girlfriend going to possessive boyfriends loft with major attitude. 

When she had arrived she barely had to knock, when Oliver answered the door. He looked about as pleased to see her as she was to be there. He stepped aside to allow her to enter the loft, barely lifting an eyebrow in acknowledgment. 

“So,” She started, plopping her clutch onto the bar in the kitchen, making her way over to the wine rack and making herself at home. Even before her and Oliver had happened, she had been making herself at home here for years thanks to her friendship with Thea. “care to tell me why you came into the office and embarrassed yourself today?” She asked, focusing on filling her glass and then tossed him a cocked brow and she downed her first gulp. She didn't know why she was so mad, it felt like she had been in this state of frustration with him for weeks now. 

Then he did that little puff of air laughter thing again and she was suddenly reminded that she had actually felt like this for weeks. She just hadn't wanted to admit it. 

“That's what you're going with? Really? That's how you want to handle this?” He asked in his patented 'I'm Oliver Queen and you're beneath me' tone. She wanted to call him Ollie. Just to wipe that look off of his face. 

Instead she just shrugged, filling her glass again. “Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?” She asked him, in what Thea had always called her 'HBIC' voice. 

“Are you saying you don't?” He asked in what sounded like exasperation but just made her feel stupid. She hated it when people tried to make her feel stupid. 

“Is that not clear?” She returned, feeling like this was getting a little too passive aggressive for her tastes. 

Suddenly he was in front of her, the bar no longer in between her and she had to bite down on her tongue to fight back the gasp of surprise. Some days he was more ninja than CEO and that pissed her off. 

“When were you going to tell me about him?” He asked and he was so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She could see how dark his eyes had gotten and it made her breath catch. 

“About who, Oliver? Is this a coming to Jesus talk? Because I'm Jewish, remember?” She responded, all snark. Mostly to cover up that fact that she still had no clue what he was talking about. 

“Nice.” He said, but his tone proved how he thought her answer was anything but. He used his hands to push against the bar and distance himself from her. “I'm talking about your little friend, Felicity. The guy that you're always talking to on the phone when we're together. The guy that you spend all your time with. The guy that you were with on the floor of your office today! When were you going to tell me about him?” He demanded, and while his voice never rose in volume, it sure felt like he was yelling. The veins in his neck stood out, his forehead pinched and the tops of his ears had grown more red than she had ever seen them. 

Part of her wanted to laugh. Because now his irritation over the last week or so was suddenly clear. He did the thumb forefinger thing whenever she talked about Curtis. He acted hurt and sore whenever she would leave his side on the couch to take a phone call from him and then leave shortly after. And when he came into the office today he flipped out because he actually thought that he had caught her in the act. 

She felt like laughing, because it was absurd, the idea of her and Curtis. That Oliver was jealous, and in turn had acted like this? It really made her want to laugh until she cried. But at the same time there was a part of her, a bigger part, that wanted to punch him in his stupid face. Because how dare he? How dare he accuse her of something like that? 

Ollie Queen? The guy that couldn't throw a rock in Starling City and not hit someone that had seen his dick. He had the nerve to accuse her of cheating. That was rich. She felt bad for thinking that almost immediately.

And then she felt even worse for saying it out loud. 

To say that he had looked hurt was be like saying that Curtis's husband had a better ass than hers. 

A huge understatement.

And a hurt Oliver? Well he reacted a lot like a hurt Felicity, with anger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They tossed insults back and forth for what felt like days. But in reality could have only been an hour or so. Regardless, she was exhausted, body and soul. She wanted to apologize, but she didn't really feel like she had been the one in the wrong. So she just stared at the fire, wondering how she hadn't noticed it before now, and settled deeper into the couch. 

Oliver sat on the other side, bent forward with his elbows resting on his knees and he looked even worse than she felt. “You know, “He said, his voice hoarse, and she looked at him but he kept his eyes on the floor “I don't think I really thought anything was going on. Not deep down. But, I don't know. The last week or so, you've been different. And the only thing that had changed that I could put words to was him.” He said softly and she nodded. 

She had been different, and while she had thought it was in a response to changes in him, she now could admit that it was the other way around. 

“He's gay.” She offered, just as softly and he nodded with one of those puffs and she finally let herself smile a little. 

“Of course he is. I'm an idiot.” He sighed, putting his head into his hands and groaning. 

She slid down on the couch a little, closer to him but not invading his space. 

“You are right about one thing, though. I have been different. I've been short with you. I've been a little distant and if I could tell you why I would. But I don't know why.” She confessed to the back of his head and then forced herself to make contact with his eyes when he turned his head to face her. 

“Do you regret it? Do you want out?” He asked and she gave him points for not letting his voice shake. But she didn't hesitate in her answer. “No.” Which made her feel more sure of them then she had felt in some time. 

“Are we okay?” He asked after a few moments of silence and once again she didn't hesitate. She nodded and then he was there in front of her. The distance between then nothing but a memory and then his mouth was over hers and she felt something inside of her snap. She mumbled a quick “Thank God.” against his mouth and then swallowed his chuckle, her hands gripping his hair, holding him to her. 

As his lips moved from her lips to her jaw and down her neck she smiled to herself, gripping his shoulders tighter. “God you're such a jerk sometimes. But this more than makes up for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore Curtis Holt and had to include him in this verse. 
> 
> Also, Felicity doubting their relationship is something that I feel like is natural. I feel like anyone and everyone could have this feeling when in a new relationship. Take in mind this is also before the 'I love you' so she is still very unsure about her place in all of this. 
> 
> As I've said before, this verse lasts as long as the readers want it to. Do you want to see something? Let me know, I have a few more little snippets up my sleeve for this series but I am always open to suggestions.


End file.
